Anitguo Amor
by Inu Kagome Love
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha terminan su relacion cuando terminan la secundaria, deciden llevar sus vidas como si nunca se hubieran conocido, luego de 6 años, InuYasha es un cantante de pop y Kagome una abogada exitosa, por destinos de la vida InuYasha quiere encont


**Antiguo Amor**

**  
**Eres un tonto InuYasha!! **- Gritó la joven desesperada mientras le daba una cachetada a InuYasha  
**Y tu una mentirosa!!! **- Respondio a gritos InuYasha, enojado  
**En que te menti eh?! No sabes, cierto?! sabes por que?! Porque NUNCA te he mentido!!! ** - Se defendia Kagome dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos chocolatados  
**Me mentiste, porque te acostaste con Houjo, me lo dijo Kikyo!!!! Eres una cualquiera!! **- Grito desviando la mirada de Kagome pues le dolia verla llorar  
**Sabes que? Esta bn es verdad me acoste con Houjo, estuvo delicioso, ahora vete de mi vida, sigamos con nuestras vidas como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido, ok? **- Propone sarcasticamente Kagome, tratando de asimilar que nunca mas probaria las caricias de InuYasha  
**De acuerdo, Hasta nunca Kagome **- Se despide InuYasha para luego dar la vuelta e irse dejando a una Kagome llorando desconsoladamente  
**Hasta nunca InuYasha mi amor **- Susurra a Kagome para si misma, mientras su corazon se rompia en pedazos**

Kagome termino la universidad junto con su amiga Sango, ambas viven juntas en una casa en la ciudad de Tokio, son abogadas exitosas, Kagome nunca olvido su relacion con InuYasha pues siempre lo veia en la TV.

InuYasha termino la universidad, estudio Publicidad, pero hizo un casting de Canto en la ciudad de California y ahora era el cantante Pop mas famoso, luego descubrio que todo aquello fue una mentira para terminar con su relacion con Kagome, y decidio que la buscaria.

Oye InuYasha te tengo noticias, de Kagome higurashi, tu antiguo amor **- Anuncio Miroku, el asistente de InuYasha  
**Enserio? Dime por favor, donde vive? que ha sido de su vida? Esta casada? **- Pregunto un poco emocionado pero preocupado por la ultima pregunta  
**Nombre: Kagome Higurashi, Edad: 22 años, Profesion: Abogada, Estado: Soltera, y esta es la direccion **- Responde amablemente el joven mientras se sienta en el sillon de la sala de la mansion, y le muestra el papel de los datos  
**Oh que bn! Gracias Miroku, vamos ahora mismo para donde mi querida Kagome **- Dijo tomando sus llaves y su chaleco  
**Hey! Hey! Esperate, no puedes ir, osea no te acuerdas lo que paso aquella vez? **- Pregunto recordando lo que su amigo le habia contado**

Flash Back

Eres un tonto InuYasha!! **- Gritó la joven desesperada mientras le daba una cachetada a InuYasha  
**Y tu una mentirosa!!! **- Respondio a gritos InuYasha, enojado  
**En que te menti eh?! No sabes, cierto?! sabes por que?! Porque NUNCA te he mentido!!! ** - Se defendia Kagome dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos chocolatados  
**Me mentiste, porque te acostaste con Houjo, me lo dijo Kikyo!!!! Eres una cualquiera!! **- Grito desviando la mirada de Kagome pues le dolia verla llorar  
**Sabes que? Esta bn es verdad me acoste con Houjo, estuvo delicioso, ahora vete de mi vida, sigamos con nuestras vidas como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido, ok? **- Propone sarcasticamente Kagome, tratando de asimilar que nunca mas probaria las caricias de InuYasha  
**De acuerdo, Hasta nunca Kagome **- Se despide InuYasha para luego dar la vuelta**

Fin del Flash Back

Si me acuerdo, pero necesito pedirle perdon por haber pensado eso de ella fui un TONTO! - **Se reprendio a si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada  
**Tranquilo, vamonos! **- Dijo mientras abria la puerta e invitaba a salir a InuYasha**

En todo el camino no hablaron solo hasta que llegaron a la Casa, que era normal, pero se veia que vivia Kagome en ella, pues tenia un jardin preciosos con muchos Jazmines, la casa era de color amarillo apagado, con toques rojos, era muy hermosa.

Tocaron la puerta

Toc Toc

Yo abro Kagome! **- Grito la joven mientras corria hacia la puerta cuando abrio se quedo boquiabierta al ver a InuYasha Taisho, el cantante de moda en su casa, y a un chico bastante guapo  
**Buen dia, buscamos a Kagome **- Saluda InuYasha mientras se pone detras de Miroku por miedo a que sea una fan  
**Buen dia, hermosa señorita **- Saluda Miroku estupefacto por la belleza de la joven  
**Que tal? Bueno Kagome, se encuentra ahora en su habitacion cambiandose, pero si quieren la esperan adentro, entren por favor **- Dice ella mientras les invita a pasar  
**Gracias **- Responden los jovenes caminando hacia la amplia sala  
**Ire a decirle que la estan esperando **- Dice Sango mientras se dirige a la escalera  
**NO! por favor quisiera que sea una sorpresa, por favor **- Suplica InuYasha con ojos de perro degollado  
**Claro, Mi Nombre es Sango, soy compañera de trabajo y casa, de Kagome **- Se presenta Sango haciendo una reverencia  
**Mi Nombre es Miroku, asistente y mejor amigo de InuYasha **- Señalando a InuYasha, dice  
**Mi Nombre es InuYasha Taisho, cantante pop **- Se presenta mientras toma asiento en el sillon blanco de la casa  
**Wow! InuYasha en mi casa, luego de 6 años, tan poco duró el trato? **- Pregunta la joven bajando de las escaleras, el cabello azabache largo hasta su cintura, ojos chocolatados llenos de alegria, una sonrisa encantadora, y con mucha elegancia bajo de la escaleras y se acerco a los invitados, a los cuales saludo a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla  
**Ka...Kagome? **- Dice sorprendido InuYasha pues su cabello se ve las lindo largo que corto como lo tenia la ultima vez que la vio, ademas la edad le sento muy bien  
**La misma y en persona...a que se debe tu visita? Crei que hace 6 años, decidimos no volvernos a ver o no? **- Pregunta mientras tomaba una taza de cafe que le habia ofrecido Sango a cada uno  
**Cierto, pero yo queria... pedirte.. **- Pero InuYasha fue interrumpido por Kagome  
**Perdon... lo se tranquilo esas fueron mis peores vacaciones de verano **- Decia Kagome mientras comenzaba a relatar que fue de ella durante esos dias**

Flash Back

Eres un tonto InuYasha!! **- Gritó la joven desesperada mientras le daba una cachetada a InuYasha  
**Y tu una mentirosa!!! **- Respondio a gritos InuYasha, enojado  
**En que te menti eh?! No sabes, cierto?! sabes por que?! Porque NUNCA te he mentido!!! ** - Se defendia Kagome dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos chocolatados  
**Me mentiste, porque te acostaste con Houjo, me lo dijo Kikyo!!!! Eres una cualquiera!! **- Grito desviando la mirada de Kagome pues le dolia verla llorar  
**Sabes que? Esta bn es verdad me acoste con Houjo, estuvo delicioso, ahora vete de mi vida, sigamos con nuestras vidas como si nunca nos hubieramos conocido, ok? **- Propone sarcasticamente Kagome, tratando de asimilar que nunca mas probaria las caricias de InuYasha  
**De acuerdo, Hasta nunca Kagome **- Se despide InuYasha para luego dar la vuelta e irse dejando a una Kagome llorando desconsoladamente  
**Hasta nunca InuYasha mi amor **- Susurra a Kagome para si misma, mientras su corazon se rompia en pedazos**

Luego de estar ahi llorando por mas de una hora, se fue caminando hacia su casa llego a un puente y opto por tirarse pero un joven muy guapo la rescato y la llevo a su apartamento, alla ella estuvo mucho tiempo...

Kagome tenia un mes que no decia ni una palabra, estaba en shock todavia no entendia como habia podido InuYasha desconfiar asi de ella, luego de una semana Kagome empezo a hablar, y opto por cortarse las venas, pues no queria vivir sin InuYasha

Te amo InuYasha **- Dicho esto se tiro en la piscina esperando ahogarse pero el orgullo no la dejo cometer esa locura, asi que decidio vivir sin el**

Luego de 4 años Kagome ya era toda una abogada, vivia con una amiga Sango

Fin del Flash Back

Y asi es mi vida hasta ahora, que te vuelto a ver InuYasha **- Dicho esto se tiro en el sillon, dando por final un suspiro  
**Kagome lo siento, en verdad no se como pude desconfiar de ti, por eso me reprendo a mi mismo diciendome estupido, en verdad lo siento pero yo quisiera pedirte una... **- Interrumpido nuevamente por Kagome**

Otra oportunidad conmigo? PIERDETE!!! NO ME INTERESA NADA DE TI!! OLVIDATE Y CUMPLE ESE TRATO QUE HICIMOS INUYASHA!! **- Dice muy enojada Kagome, con los ojos brillosos  
**Por favor Kagome, merecemos... **- Es interrumpido InuYasha por una Kagome que lloraba  
**No, no merecemos nada...Yo ahora estoy decidida a ser feliz, y tu InuYasha no tienes nada que ver con mi felicidad, YO TE ODIO!! **- Grita una desesperada Kagome, se levanta y le da leves golpes el pecho tan bn formado de InuYasha  
**Mi Kagome...Se que te he hecho sufrir mucho pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi, porque Kagome yo nunca te olvide, en ese momento dude de ti porque era un inmaduro, un tonto, un desconfiado, UN IDIOTA! Perdoname Kagome yo nunca te he dejado de amar, por favor **- Confeso InuYasha mientras abrazaba a una Kagome que lloraba desconsoladamente  
**Son muy lindas palabras en ese momento me las hubiera creido, pero ahora dudo de ellas, me encantaria creerlas pero me dolio mucho lo que ocurrio por eso dejame pensarlo InuYasha esto es una gran desicion porque podria terminar herida de nuevo y en verdad no creo tener tanto corazon para resistir de nuevo eso **- Respondio Kagome correspondiendo al abrazo, pues extrañaba tanto estar en los brazos de InuYasha  
**Piensalo, pero dame una oportunidad Kagome por favor, aqui esta mi telefono espero tu llamada, te amo Kagome **- Dijo alejando un poco a la chica, un poco mas esperanzado, le entrego una tarjeta con todos los datos para comunicarlo  
**Wow tengo el telefono de InuYasha Taisho! **- Grito en broma Kagome, dando una sonrisa tierna mientras se secaba las lagrimas, recibia la tarjeta  
**Jaja Bueno yo me voy, espero tu respuesta, Vamonos Miroku! **- Grito buscando a su amigo con la mirada, quien estaba en la cocina con Sango  
**Ah Ok, lo siento por presentarme hermosa Señorita mi nombre es Miroku, soy el asistente y mejor amigo del joven frustrado de por aca **- Se presento señalando a InuYasha, quien estaba saliendo de la casa  
**Un gusto Kagome Higurashi Adios! **- Dicho esto subio hasta la habitacion mientras escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba, y su amiga subia a toda velocidad**

Se montaron en el convertible negro de InuYasha, todo el camino InuYasha iba en silencio con una leve sonrisa, y miroku esperando a que comentara como le fue con Kagome asi que rompio el silencio...

Oye InuYasha como te fue con Kagome? **- Pregunto viendo como su amigo se ponia serio, penso **_**"Meti la pata, no salgo vivo de este auto"  
**_Pues nunca me perdonare que la hiciera sufrir tanto, como para que ella atentara contra su vida, le agradesco a ese chico que le salvo la vida, yo nunca me perdonaria saber que Kagome hubiera muerto por una estupida desconfianza mia, de una joven tan pura, sincera como Kagome, la amo con todo mi ser y nunca le perdonare a Kikyou haberme dicho tal mentira, DEMONIOS! **- Confeso muy enojada InuYasha, apretando sus puños contra el timon del auto  
**Comprendo, y que haras con Kikyou? **- Pregunto esperando la respuesta mas cuerda de su amigo  
**Pues le destruire la vida como lo hizo con Kagome y conmigo **- Dijo con tono de venganza en sus palabras, cosa que asusto a Miroku**

Enserio?! Que lindo es Kagome! **- Grito la enternecida Sango, escuchando como Kagome le terminaba de relatar lo sucedido con InuYasha  
**Si lo es, pero tengo miedo de sufrir me fue bn mal en ese tiempo por mis tontos recuerdos, no quiero llorar mas por el **- Confeso Kagome recostandose sobre la cama, suspirando e imaginando que ella e inuyasha se besaban  
**Oye Kagome, si no te arriesgas nunca podras ser feliz, ademas Kagome en ese tiempo tu y el eran inmaduros creian cualquier cosa pero ahora ambos son personas adultas, maduras y llenas de experiencias, por eso pienso que esta vez podria funcionar, date la oportunidad Kagome **- Aconsejo Sango con una de sus sonrisas, Kagome se levanto y sonrio  
**Traeme el telefono necesito hacer una llamada **- Ordeno Kagome con una sonrisa de pura felicidad  
**A quien? **- Pregunto picaramente Sango, mientras le daba el telefono  
**A mi antiguo amor, A mejor amigo, A mi felicidad y al amor **- Contesto meintras cojia el telefono y sacaba la tarjeta, se la mostraba a Sango  
**Comprendo jeje **- Dijo Sango con una sonrisa alentadora, a su amiga que tecleaba el numero  
**

Hola, quien habla? **- Pregunto InuYasha que acababa de salir del baño  
**_Hola InuYasha, soy yo Kagome _**- Respondio Kagome, mientras se ponia roja de la verguenza  
**Ka..Kagome? Y dime necesitas algo? **- Pregunto con temor a que le tuviera la peor de las respuestas  
**_Pues si necesito decirte que... te doy la oportunidad, bueno me doy la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, quiero comenzar de nuevo InuYasha __**- **_**Contesto Kagome con temor de lo que pudiera pensar  
**En..enserio Kagome? Wow me siento inconteniblemente feliz, no se como describirte como me siento! **- Dijo InuYasha mientras ponia una amplia sonrisa y soltaba la tuella que traia puesta dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo completamente  
**_Si, yo tambien me siento feliz, pienso que esto podria funcionar porque ahora somos mas maduros y de seguro no cometeremos los mismos errores antes, bueno yo me voy tengo que atender un asunto adios! _**- Explico Kagome, esperando ya la ultima respuesta de InuYasha  
**Claro comprendo, adios! **- Se despidio InuYasha, mientras tomaba la toalla, pues la vecina de al lado se le quedo mirando atonita  
******

**Kagome colgo con InuYasha, se ducho, se puso ropa formal y se fue a resolver un caso de protestad infantil...  
Miroku llamo a Sango y la invito a cenar...  
InuYasha fue a dar un concierto, con la mejor de las sonrisas pues no podia ser mas feliz...**

Kagome termino superagotada de ese juicio en el que gano su cliente...cuando salio de la Fiscalia se encontro con InuYasha en su auto...

Un artista no deberia andar tanto tiempo solo...**- Comento a Kagome parandose en frente del chico sonriente  
**Me escape, ahora deben estar molestando a Miroku para que diga mi paradero **- Contesto el mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kagome  
**Pobre, y dime que haces por aqui? **- Pregunto Kagome esperando que le dijera porque te amo  
**Que hago aqui? Pues luego de terminar el concierto pense en invitar a la famosa abogada Kagome Higurashi a dar un paseo nocturno, aceptas? **- Pregunto InuYasha mientras abria la puerta del copiloto, e invitando a Kagome a entrar  
**Claro, por que no **- Responde ella tomando asiento en el asiento del copiloto mirando como InuYasha hacia el asiento del piloto  
**Y dime Kagome como te fue en el caso? **- Pregunto sin mas que decir mientras iban en el camino  
**Pues el padre gano la protestad de la joven ... **- Dice ella sitiendose incapaz de seguir  
**Te acuerda a ti cierto? **- Pregunta el joven mirandole de reojo  
**Si, mi padre gano mi protestad, al el fallecer quede con mi madre, pero lo poco que vivi con el fueron unos años preciosos, cumpli mis 15 años con el, me hizo una linda fiesta, luego el fallecio me fui con mi madre a Osaka y ahi ... **- Relato ella pero fue interrumpida por InuYasha**

Y ahi me conociste, conociste a Kikyou, Naraku, Kouga, Ayame, Pretty y Michael **- Termino el con la frase de la chica  
**Si, pero por favor quisiera que no me nombre a Kikyou pues ella es la causante de parte de la destruccion de mi corazon **- Corrigio mirando el paisaje mientras el viento movia sus hermosos largos cabellos azabaches  
**Si, lo se, fui... **- Pero fue interrumpido por una Kagome sonriente  
**Nada, porque tu fuiste el primer, ultimo, mejor y guapo novio que tuve en mi vida InuYasha, fuiste la persona mas importante para mi, de ti dependia mi vida, tu fuiste el amor InuYasha **- InuYasha detuvo el auto, Kagome se acerco a el, y juntos unieron sus labios.**

Al principio fue timido, pero luego sus lenguas estaban luchando por dominar la situacion, se convirtio en un beso desesperado cuanto anhelaban ese beso, se separaron por falta de aire, InuYasha vio los labios de Kagome hinchados y rojos por la intensidad del beso, Kagome vio sus respiraciones agitadas, no sabian como reaccionar ahora pues cada uno les gusto ese beso y no se arrepienten

InuYasha tu no fuiste nada de eso para mi **- Bromeo Kagome para ver la reaccion de InuYasha  
**Ooooh **- Contesta InuYasha sitiendo como su corazon se rompio en pedazos  
**Tu...tu eres eso para mi InuYasha **- Confeso Kagome, riendo a carcajadas por la expresion de InuYasha  
**Eres una hechicera, se me rompio el corazon cuando me lo dijiste pero algo podria compensarlo **- Comento ofendido InuYasha, pero luego mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa  
**Te lo compensare luego, ahora vamos a casa **- Dijo Kagome con ojos suplicantes  
**De acuerdo, mi hechicera **- Dijo divertido InuYasha mientras le robaba un fugaz beso a Kagome, encendia el auto e iniciaba su retorno  
**

**Durante el camino, iba cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto un anciano les hace parar por mitad de camino**

Quieren un perro? **- Pregunto se veia que vendia perros pues cargaba muchos cachorros en una camioneta, Kagome se bajo del auto y vioa a los perritos, cargo a uno  
**Si, por favor, yo quiero este **- Responde Kagome mientras abraza a un cachorro de color marron como los ojos de ella  
**Feh! Kagome segura que puedes tener un perro? osea crees que tu amiga le guste tener una mascota? **- Pregunto un curioso InuYasha, mientras se bajaba del auto  
**Y este tambn! Pues creo que no habra problema, yo quiero la hembra y tu InuYasha te quedaras con el varon, cierto? **- Pregunto hacia InuYasha abrazando a una pareja de perros  
**Jejejejeje pues si, cuanto es señor? **- Responde InuYasha que pensaba **_**"Si es por hacerte feliz Kagome, no creo que a Miroku le moleste jeje"   
**_Son 2,000 joven **- Contesta el señor entregandole un collar con una cadena a Kagome que montaba los cachorros en el auto  
**Aqui tiene, Gracias, Adios! **- Se despide InuYasha mientras abre su puerta y entra al auto  
**Muchas gracias señor, cuidese! **- Decia Kagome mientras iba camino a la puerta del copiloto  
**De nada, y hacen una muy bonita pareja **- Opina el anciano mirando como los dos se sonrojan**

InuYasha dejo a Kagome en su casa con su perrita y el se llevo a su perrito, cuando llego a la casa con el perro, lo dejo en el piso y el cachorro salio del baño con una camiseta perteceneciente a Miroku

Maldito!!! Oye devuelveme eso!! **- Maldijo Miroku mientras perseguia al perrro, mientras InuYasha mientras se tiraba en el sillon de la risa xD  
**Jajaja ya bueno 1,2,3 calma, bueno miroku no crees que deberias ponerte algo para que te tapes, creo que la vecina morira de un infarto, ya nos ha visto desnudos a los dos jaja **- Aconseja InuYasha mientras ve como Miroku le quitaba la camiseta al perro y se encerraba en su habitacion**

Riiiiiing

Hola habla InuYasha **- Responde el telefono InuYasha mientras le daba de comer al perro  
**_Hola InuYasha, le molesto a Miroku el perro?_ **- Pregunto la joven de la llamada dejando a un InuYasha riendo a carcajadas  
**No tranquila, el y Inu se la llevan de maravillas Jaja **- Responde reprimiendose una carcajada  
**_Inu? Osea que ese es el nombre el perro? que lindo! La mia se llama Yume_ **- Comenta Kagome entusiasmada  
**Que lindo, Oye te gustaria ir a comer mañana? **- Pregunto esperando un si de respuesta  
**_Lo siento InuYasha, pero tengo que durar unos dias en casa de mi madre, y me ire mañana_ **- Contesto ella tristemente  
**Oh de acuerdo...**- Pero fue interrumpido por Kagome  
**_Tienes tiempo libre? Por que quisiera que me acompañaras, podrias?_ **- Pregunta tiernamente Kagome**


End file.
